Color blindness, or color vision deficiency, is the inability or decreased ability to see color, or perceive color differences, under normal lighting conditions. A partial inability to distinguish colors is referred to as color weakness. Color blindness is not medically curable, but special glasses and contact lenses have been developed to alleviate color blindness. Meanwhile, some recent electronic devices (not configured as wearable glasses) have the ability to correct color blindness through a technique known as a negative color. This technique involves binarization processing of converting a positive image, obtained by a camera, to a negative image and displaying the negative image on a screen so that a color weak or color blind user may view the screen with colors corrected for that user.